All In
by acebear
Summary: title says it all sorta i don't know
1. Chapter 1

All In

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby went up to to bullpen to see Tony wanted to go out for drinks before heading to his place for their Friday night movie night but he wasn't there so she decided to sit at his desk and wait . It wasn't long after she had sat down that he was coming down the stairs from seeing Jenny . Once he was in the bullpen he looked at her and asked her what she was doing here because he was just going to head down to her lab and get here for their movie night . She then got up and and walked over to him and gave him a hug before asking if he wanted to get drinks before going to his place for movies . He then pulled her closer if that was even possible and said he would love to before leaning in and kissing her deep. It didn't take her long to kiss him back deeper soon after she had started kissing him he was putting one hand up her shirt and the other up her skirt as she was now wrapped around him . Soon after they had started they were inside the elevator naked with the elevator stopped .after they were in the elevator and it was stopped it wasn't long til he was deep he was deep inside her making her moan louder and louder with every thrust .

It wasn't long before they were coming hard and fast together . He gave her one last kiss before pulling out of her and setting her back on the floor . She smiled at him before pulling him close and kissing him before they got dressed . It wasn't long after they had gotten dressed that her arms were back around him and she was kissing him yet again . After pulling apart for air she finally said lets just pick up some beer on the way back that she really didn't think they needed to go the bar anymore and that she really didn't think they would be watching any movies tonight . He nodded in agreement and kissed her again before finally turning the elevator back on .

It didn't take long for them to leave the navy yard and get to the store and pick up some beer . After picking up the beer and paying for it . He then asked her if she wanted to pick up something to eat she looked at him with a mix of love and lust in her eyes that he couldn't ignore . So they went through a drive throw so they could get to his bed to be one again .

It didn't take them long to get to his place and after setting their beer and food down he picked her up and laid her on the couch . They looked into each others eyes for a moment or two before they finally started making out with her legs around him . Soon after he was picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom . It wasn't long after they had gotten to the bedroom that he had gotten them naked . It wasn't long after his cock started twitching around her closing walls . Soon they were coming together fast and hard for the 2nd time that night .

After they got their breathing back to normal he pulled out of her and laid down next to her and pulled her close and kissed her . They just laid there making out until they needed air after they got their breathing back they looked into each others eyes before she finally said they should go and eat their dinner . He nodded in agreement and told her he would get it so he got up and walked into the living room and got their food and a cold pop for him and a caff pow for her . He stocked up on them every two weeks . It didn't take long for him to get back into the bed room and for them to start eating . After they finished eating and everything was in the trash he asked her if she wanted to watch a movie she said sure and he went to put something on . It wasn't long after he had gotten back in bed and they had started cuddling that she had fallen asleep .

She was the first one of them to wake up the next morning she looked at him and kissed him then got on top of him lowering herself on his morning wood . It wasn't long after she had started moving that he was wake and holding her hips . He couldn't help but thrust up as her walls started to close once again . Soon they were coming fast and hard . She kissed him one last time before getting off of him and saying come on lets go get a shower .he then got up and took her hand as they went to the bathroom and took a shower . After their shower they went and got dressed for work after they were dressed he pulled her close and kissed her before bending her over across the bed and lifting her skirt up and pulling her underwear down before unzipping his pants and entering her fast and deep . The faster he went the louder she moaned soon they were coming fast . After they were done they got dressed again well straighten their cloths before he pulled her close and kissed her before taking her hand and leading her to the car .

Two months later

Abby was in her lab waiting on some results for the case the were working on when Tony came down to see her . She smiled and walked over to him pulling him close and kissing him before saying she had something to tell him . He looked at her before saying that he thinks he knows what she wants to say .she then looked at him before saying oh really and what do you think I am trying to tell you . He then said I found this this morning as he pulled the positive pregnancy test out of this jacket pocket . He then kissed her before saying he couldn't be any happier right now . She looked at him and said really not really believing what was happening . He then said yes really as he got down on one knee and took her hand before saying he loved her so much and that she should have known for the night of their first date that he was all in and that he wasn't going anywhere . He then asked her to marry him to witch she said yes a million times yes he then got up and spun her around before putting the ring on her finger and kissing her .

After they pulled apart for air he got down on his knees and lifted her shirt and kissed her for now still flat belly . He then started talking to their unborn baby saying that he loved them and their mommy more then anything and that he would do everything he can to make sure both Abby and their baby would be happy as long as he lived . After a few more moments he kissed her belly again and got up . After he got up he pulled her close and and kissed her and told her he loved her more then words could say and that he couldn't believe that she was already two months along . She looked at him and said she knew what he meant because she couldn't believe it either . He then kissed her one more time before asking her if she wanted to go out for lunch . She smiled and said always babe and took his hand and lead him to the elevator .

A/n Stopping this chapter here sorry for not posting or updating soon my mom was in the hospital longer then we thought she would be and now she is in rehab for it anyways please review and thanks for readying

yours always

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

All In Chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

Two months later

Abby was in her lab waiting on some results for the case they were working on when Tony came down to see her. She smiled and walked over to him pulling him close and kissing him before saying she had something to tell him. He looked at her before saying that he thinks he knows what she wants to say .she then looked at him before saying oh really and what do you think I am trying to tell you. He then said I found this morning as he pulled the positive pregnancy test out of this jacket pocket. He then kissed her before saying he couldn't be any happier right now. She looked at him and said really not really believing what was happening. He then said yes really as he got down on one knee and took her hand before saying he loved her so much and that she should have known for the night of their first date that he was all in and that he wasn't going anywhere. He then asked her to marry him to which she said yes a million times yes he then got up and spun her around before putting the ring on her finger and kissing her.

After they pulled apart for air he got down on his knees and lifted her shirt and kissed her for now still flat belly. He then started talking to their unborn baby saying that he loved them and their mommy more than anything and that he would do everything he can to make sure both Abby and their baby would be happy as long as he lived. After a few more moments he kissed her belly again and got up. After he got up he pulled her close and kissed her and told her he loved her more then words could say and that he couldn't believe that she was already two months along. She looked at him and said she knew what he meant because she couldn't believe it either. He then kissed her one more time before asking her if she wanted to go out for lunch. She smiled and said always babe and took his hand and lead him to the elevator.

Now on All In

4 months later

she took a deep breath as they waiting to be called back for their ultrasound she was both excited yet scared because they were finally going to find out the sex of their Twins they each had a list of names she was going to picking out first names for girls and he would pick out middle names and opposite for boys he would pick out first and she would pick middle . He took her hand and kissed it before saying he couldn't wait to find out and that she needed to calm down. She then kissed his cheek and said that she loved him Just then the teach came out and called them back. After getting into the room and the teach asked if they were going to find out the genders today and they said yes as he helped her up onto the table.

It wasn't much longer after she was on the table and the teach was starting their ultrasound. He held her hand the whole time as they both watched the TV closely. Soon they found out that one of the twins was a girl and that the other was a boy . They looked at each other for a moment before looked at the teach as the teach printed off pics.

After they left they went and got something to eat then after eating the went to the store so they could order cupcakes for a Gender reveal party for the team. They also picked up a cake for them to snack on when they got home. It didn't take them long for them to get home once they left the store and once they had they snacked on the cake and started looking at their lists of names

Tony's Girl name list

1)Grace

2) Hayley

3)Hope

4)Elena

5)Anastasia (Anna)

6)Ski

Abby's Girl list

1)Kate

2)Rose

3)Lynn

4)Mia

5)Aria

6)Nova

Tony's Boy List

1)Klaus

2)Elijah

3) Conner

4)Hank

5)Michael

6)David

Abby's Boy List

1)Jethro

2)Jackson

3) Misha

4)Finn

5)Joseph

6)Kol

A/n stopping this chapter here letting u guys pick the names of the twins the names with most likes will be the names and remember Abby is going girls first name and boys middle name and the opposite for Tony thanks for reading and please review

yours always

Acebear


End file.
